


Trans!Donnie Drabbles

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cloaca, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Donnie, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots about Trans!Donnie. See tags for contents.





	1. Leo/Raph/Donnie First Time

**Author's Note:**

> First time, including double penetration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo/Raph/Donnie First time, including double penetration.

I leaned back against the bedframe and fought the urge to growl at my two brothers in front of me. Honestly, of all the places that Leo and Raph could get into a fight…

“I’m the eldest.”

“I don’t give a fuckin’ shit, I went ta Don first, I should be the one ta-”

“That doesn’t mean that you-”

“It does, what even makes ya’ think Don wants-”

“Like he’d want you first-”

“Pfft, he’d love it.”

The sound of my head hitting the headboard didn’t take their attention away from their argument, but my shout did.

“Stop!” Once their heads turned around to me and I knew I had their attention, I continued speaking. “I think it should be up to me, don’t you? Frankly I don’t care which one of you takes my virginity, but if you don’t do it sometime soon I will go elsewhere.” I finished with a grin, knowing I had them. 

After nearly a minute of silence, I spoke up again. “You could both take me.”

“What?” Raph had replied, utterly confused by what I was saying and Leo looked equally so.  

“Both of you, in me, now.” I said, whilst leaning back and dragging my fingers over my cloaca before pressing inside, I was already very wet from the foreplay, but I knew I would need to be stretched further if I was going to fit the both of them inside me. 

Raph climbed on top of me and decided to ‘help’ me out with what I was trying to do. Whilst he was doing this, out of the corner of my eye I could see Leo running his hand along this length of his cock, much like I was doing earlier. I reached out to get him to come closer so that I could stroke him as well. 

I let my hand drop and placed his head against my mouth and looked up at him, getting the hint he started thrusting into my mouth. My fingers dropped from my cloaca to grip the bed sheets to give Raph more room to work. 

“Raaaph.” Leo moaned lowly, looking over at the hothead.

“On ya’ knees Donnie-boy, with Leo under ya’” Raph said, slapping my ass and throwing a wink at Leo. Leo pulled away from me so that I could move enough to have him under me. I straddled him with his long length pressed against my thigh and Raph pressed himself against my shell.

They both pressed into my slightly widened cloaca, which even though was far more stretched than normal, it was a tight fit. I leaned forward and brought myself down to Leo’s plastron, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling his scent to try and calm and relax myself. Moving had caused Leo to go deeper and for Raph to slip out slightly, but neither moved.   

“You set the pace Donnie, when you’re ready.” 

“Same thing ya’ said to me our first time.” Raph chuckled and let out a long churr.  

The mental image of my two mates rutting against each other, sent a warmth through my whole body and made me throb which I knew my brothers could feel. 

Pushing myself back up I reached one arm back to Raph to pull him closer and then leaned down and pressed my mouth to Leo as I started rocking, letting them know I was ready and they could move whenever, although Raph started to move against me I lost my pace, it was out of time thrusts and slightly staggering movements, but nothing is perfect the first time you do it and with a little help from Leo, we manage to find the right movements and pace that we could all enjoy. 

Having both of them in me for my first time wasn’t my best idea, or at least that was what I thought as soon as I had suggested it, but now I was thinking it was the best thing I had thought of, and it would definitely be something that we would have to do often.  

“Ahh.” I let out a long exhale as I felt myself coming close to the edge, my grip tighten on Raph’s neck and Leo’s shoulder. Just as this happened I felt the both of them slow down their movements, purposely to tease me. “You bastards.” They chuckled and began moving again, fast and hard, gripping onto me tightly as they got closer, filling me with their sperm as I shook from my orgasm. 

We all collapsed into a heap and I had to push Raphael off of me so that I could breathe and then moved myself off Leo so that I was between the two. 

My cloaca and tail throbbed from having my brothers inside of me, but it was worth it. 

“You okay Don?” 

“Yeah, I have a feeling I won’t be as much in the morning, but right now I couldn’t care less.” There was a short pause where all that could be heard was deep breathing and the remainder of small churrs before Raphael spoke up again. 

“So you don’t churr?” Before I could respond, Leo reached round and smacked Raph on the side of the head. 

“No, Raphael, I don’t, It doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy myself if that was what you were wondering.” 

“Oh I wasn’t wondering about that, all the moaning and panting-” this time it was me who smacked Raph on the side of the head. 

“Shut up and let me sleep.” I said, closing my eyes and beginning to doze off. 

“Yeah ya’ better get as much sleep as ya’ can, once Mikey finds ya’ he ain’t gonna leave ya’ alone.” I smiled at that, once Mikey would enter into our sexual relationship, that meant that we could have an orgy and that just made my tail throb in excitement. 


	2. Mikey and Donnie's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Donnie's first time, including cunnilingus and slight misunderstanding with regards to gender.

“C’mon most girls enjoy it-” Mikey froze at the end of his sentence when he realised what he had said, sometimes he really did need to think before he spoke. Looking up at his mate’s face from his place between his legs he noticed the scowl. “I, um, meant that most people with...those parts...enjoy it.” The scowl didn’t lessen. 

“Donnie, I’m sorry you know I’m an idiot.” That earned him a smile. 

“I know and I’m sorry, I can’t expect you to learn everything straight away.”

“Yeah…” Mikey agreed, his eyes drifting back down to the slit in Donnie’s tail.

“Mikey!” Donnie said, hitting his thigh against the smaller turtle’s head. 

“Dude, I’m sorry I just feel like I’m taking a lot and not giving much back, can’t we at least try unless it makes you like, super uncomfortable.” After a short pause Donnie answered. 

“Okay.”

Mikey didn’t waste any time, burying his head back between Donnie’s thighs and rubbing his face against the folds of Donnie’s sex. Donnie’s head tilted back and hummed as he started to get very aroused at Mikey’s actions. Mikey brought one finger up and teased around his sex before slowly pressing inside, and feeling how wet Donnie was already made Mikey’s tail flick forward in excitement. Mikey pulled his finger out slowly and inserted it again at the same pace, slowly building up the speed. 

“Mm, Mikey.” Donnie moaned, his eyes scrunched up and his lip between his teeth. 

Grinning to himself, Mikey removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue, although inexperienced, aside from the large amount of porn that he had in writing and video which Donnie had stumbled upon one day, Mikey gave it his all and by Donnie’s reaction, he was doing very good. 

It was a lot different than any of the toys that Donnie had tried before, but the tightening feeling in his gut wasn’t. 

“Ah god.” He said as he came, his body stiffening, before relaxing again. When Donnie calmed down, he looked down to see Mikey resting on the base of his plastron grinning up at him. 

“So?” 

With his powerful thighs, Donnie knocked his mate backwards and straddle him, gripping his thick tail and making him squeak as his cock began to appear. Mikey was very large, which had intimidated Donnie to begin with and may have been one of the reasons their relationship had never reached penetrative intercourse, but Donnie was ready to kick that door down now. 

Placing his tail over Mikey’s he felt him slip inside, going deeper as Mikey let more of himself out after he had got over the shock of Donnie practically riding him. Once he was all out he moved his hips upwards hoping that Donnie would start moving because as nice as his was, Mikey really wanted some friction and seeing Donnie bounce on top of him would be a huge bonus. 

Donnie smiled and kissed Mikey’s jaw as he began rocking, first slowly, trying to find the right pace, grinding against Mikey, almost teasing him before he began to ride him hard, causing the orange banded ninja to dig his nails into the sides of Donnie’s thighs to stop himself from coming too quickly. Sure he’d already given Donnie an orgasm that night, but hell if he wasn’t going to try and give him another.  

Donnie had bit into Mikey’s neck around the time the other had dug his nails in, which had slowed down their motions for a bit before Mikey calmed down enough to thrust against Donnie’s movements and it didn’t take long before he could feel Donnie clenched up and moan into his neck, but still he kept rocking and riding him, trying to bring Mikey close as well. 

When Donnie came, Mikey let himself go, yelling out Donnie’s name, surprising him by how loud he was. Feeling Mikey’s come go into his cloaca was an unusual feeling and one that made his heart skip a beat with worry for a second before he pushed it aside. 

“Damn Donnie.” Mikey looked up at the flushed face of his mate. “I only wanted to go down on you.” 

“Shut up you idiot.” Donnie replied, smacking their foreheads together. 

“So…” Mikey said taking a deep breath. “Can we go again?” 


End file.
